


Dancing Within Flames

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fire, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Water, enchanters, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: They are the first of their kind to be born in years. They are the bringers of revolution.





	1. Prologue

The girl stared at the water, she moved her hand forward, reaching out to touch it. The water rose to meet her. It wrapped around her hand and went wherever she wished it to go, until it eventually evaporated and she watched the mist rise and vanish.  
**···**  
He reached into the fire, it was beautiful and mesmerizing to him. He touched it and it felt warm, not painful, but comforting and safe. It stayed on his finger and it moved around in the palm of his hand until he closed his hand, snuffing out the flame.


	2. The Ways of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History of Enchanters

Centuries ago the land had been full of enchanters. They came in pairs, their abilities polar opposites and if there was one, then there was an other. As such their abilities were both great and strong. Some enchanters where revered and worshiped for their abilities and others abandoned and forgotten. The Old Religion was centered around these enchanters. The people gathered at their temples and houses seeking guidance and favors. 

The enchanters themselves were raised in temples or houses. They were given titles instead of names to remind them of their status. Of their importance. For years the enchanters where gods to the people, the enchanters where their leaders, thier generals, their scirbes, thier healers, thier everything.

Until they stopped. The number of enchanters born began to decline to the point where there were only six left. Borne of Water, the water enchantress; Prince of Flames, the fire enchanter; Lady Life; Lord Death; Bringer of Fortunes, the luck enchantress; and and unknown enchanter of misfortune. Eventually they died or vanished and the enchanters where no more. 

The people moved away from the Old Religion and soon the enchanters where legends, gods prayed to occasionally for help. Their temples where open and maintained but the enchanters themselves were no longer man but myth.


	3. Water's Serenity

It was exactly midnight when she was born. The stars shone brightly and the moon was full, wide, and beautiful. Her mother looked out the window and at the stars. Then she looked at the time and whispered her new daughter’s name to the darkness of the night.  

 

But there was something different about her daughter. Isabel saw it in the way her daughter moved and acted. She wasn’t sure what it was until her daughter was three.

 

It was a beautiful spring day. Soft and warm. The flowers had begun to bloom at the the local park and Isabel went with her daughter in her arms to see them. It was a beautiful sight to see the flower petals falling and floating in the wind. The small lake at the center was lightly sprinkled with petals, fully completing the ethereal look. Isabel put her daughter down on the a blanket while she looked at some flowers. It was only a minute but children are curious things and her daughter crawled the water. The water was beautiful and called her name, so she crawled and crawled until she fell in. Hearing the splash, Isabel turned around just in time to see her daughter fall into the water. Isabel screamed and ran to the lake, fully prepared to dive in to save her daughter from death but her daughter floated in the lake. She sat on top of water, crawling and picking it up like it was solid. Isabel fell to her knees and cried tears of gratitude and joy. She picked up her child and saw that she was dry. Not a drop of water on her or her clothes, it was as if the water had never touched her. 

 

On her walk home Isabel thought of her grandmother and the stories of the Old Ways she had told her. Her mind wandered as she thought of the stories of the enchanters like Borne of Water, who saved the land from a drought. As she thought she walked and walked until she stopped. She looked up to see the bridge that led to the entrance of the Temple of Change. 

 

Isabel took a deep breath and walked onto the bridge. The water under the bridge, around the temple seemed to be drawn to them. She reached the end of the bridged and walked into the temple. 

 

The Temple was made of different of different blues. It felt soft, warm, and safe. A young lady wearing a blue dress walked over to Isabel.

 

“My name is Serenity, what is your petition today?” 

 

Isabel answered looking dazed, “I’m here to speak to the High Priestess of Rain.”

 

Serenity gave Isabel a confused look, “What is your petition to the High Priestess?”

 

Isabel held her daughter out to Serenity, “I think my daughter is the next Water Enchantress.”

 

Serenity let out a laugh and Isabel bristled, “I’m serious, Priestess.”

 

The Priestess Serenity shook her head. “There has not been water enchantress borne for hundreds of years.”

 

“Then explain this, Priestess,” Isabel snarled. She took her daughter to the water surrounding the temple and dropped her in, giving the Priestess a strong look of defiance. Serenity screamed, calling the attention of the other people in the temple, and ran towards the falling child but arrived too late. 

 

The girl hit the water and Serenity fell to her knees and started to cry. “Are you insane woman!? The enchanters are no more! You’ve sacrificed your child for nothing you fool!”

 

Isabel looked over to her daughter, floating happily and playing in the water. “I am no fool. Look up Priestess. Look up and be amazed.”

Serenity looked up in between sobs to see the sight of girl in the water, looking just like the water enchanters of old.

 

Serenity picks up the girl and walks over to the people gathered at the temple. “Fetch the High Priestess,” Serenity exclaimed,”the water enchantress has been born.”


	4. Fire's Passion

Emma held a secret. She held it in her heart, her mind, her hands, her soul, she carried it with her everywhere she went. She was paranoid that someday, someone, would discover her secret. 

 

She had told her son never to tell anyone, never to show anyone, but her son was passionate and quick to anger. Emma feared that he would one day accidentally reveal their secret. 

 

Everyday, Emma would ask her son to light the fireplace, just to make sure that he really could manipulate fire. And everyday, her son would kneel in front of the fireplace, create a flame in his hands, and use it to light the fireplace. 

 

It was beautiful to watch the way he handled flames. The way fire sprung to life in his hands was mesmerizing. The burned brightly until Emma told her son to extinguish it. And with a nod of his head the fire vanished leaving no trace, nothing to prove it had ever been there except for slightly charred wood in the fireplace.

 

Maybe it had been an accident. Or maybe it the Bringer of Misfortune had come to them. But nonetheless Emma’s worst fear had come true. In a moment of distraction her son had begun to play with fire, assuming he was safe to do so in his own home. But at that moment a neighbor had seen him and the news spread until in the afternoon a mob of people gathered around Emma’s home, demanding to speak with her.

 

She knelt in front of her son and moved some hair from his face. She smiled at him and brought him close to her. As she held him there she whispered into his ear, “I’m going to go speak to the people outside. Stay here. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this. I love you.”

 

She opened the door and she was instantly met with outrage. The leader sushed the mob and asked Emma loudly, “Why did you hid the fire enchanter from us? He doesn't belong to you. He belongs to the people.”

 

Emma screamed at the crowd. “BUT HE’S MY SON WHY SHOULD I GIVE HIM TO YOU?”

 

The leader replied, with a cool look in eyes, “Because the minute he was born he became an Enchanter. Because of his gifts he was never your son.” He pushed past her and entered her house. He grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him outside. 

He looked at his mother on the floor in front of their house, sobbing loudly and saying she was sorry and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to use his power to make the mob go away. But he was scared to death and all he could do was try not to cry. 

 

The walk to the House of Flames felt eternal. The leader came to a stop and so did he. They had arrived to the House. The leader walked over to a priest and said, “We’ve found him at last.”

 

Without looking up the priest replied, “How can you be sure?”

 

The leader nodded at the boy. “Show him.”

 

The boy looked at his hands. He closed his eyes thought about the fireplace at his house. How it felt to feel the flames in his hand. When he heard gasps he opened his eyes to see a small fire in his hands. He willed it to move around his fingers and wander gently around his hand. 

 

The priest nodded and said, “Thank you for your help. It is… much appreciated.” The priest took the boy’s hand and led him in the temple. 

 

“Whatever you knew. Whoever you were, forget it. That is the past. And today you have a new name, a new job, a new life,” the priest told the young fire enchanter.

 

“Then who am I now?” the boy asked.

 

The priest fell silent as he came up with an answer for the young enchanter. FInally after what seemed like forever, as they stood in front of the Master’s door, the priest gave him an answer.

 

“You are Fire Bringer. That is your name, your title, who you are. Fire you were born with and fire you shall become.”


End file.
